


Sickness

by arsenic_bite



Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite
Summary: haha what is this





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> haha what is this

Heavy head, heavy heart, you lie on your back

You breathe in and out, checking the tubes in your arms, the IV drip stuck under your skin

You let out a shaky sigh, eyes watering

You can’t stand the waiting, the cards and gifts you receive, reminders of your condition its tearing at your soul

Nothing compares to waiting for a child to die


End file.
